flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Luminon/ That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Flower Knight
That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Flower Knight (転生したらフラワーナイトだった件) is event number 107X. This event is based on a collaboration with Flower Knight Girl and That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime. *Featured period: 3/4/2019 to 3/18/2019 __TOC__ Collaboration Notes Click on 'Expand' to see the full list of notes. *'The collab event and collab gacha will only be available on the following platforms:' **All-ages PC browser version **iOS version **Google Play version *If you get a collab character on any of the above platforms and try to use them on one of the not listed platforms, they will appear as a substitute character with a different name and display. Their abilities will not change. *The collab characters' skill flowers and equipment flowers follow the same rules as above. *The collab story will only be in the album during the collab event's duration. Please read the story while the collab event is in session. *At the moment, there's no plans to reprint the collab event. *Aside from 5* Shizu, the collab characters are only able to be obtained through the collab gacha. You cannot obtain them in other gachas like the premium gacha. *At the moment, there's no plans to reprint the collab gacha. *It is not possible to trade for collab characters using rainbow medals, tickets, etc. *The collab characters can undergo evolution and powers-only blooming. The 5* collab characters can go through rarity growth. When blooming them, their illustrations do not change. *Collab characters are not planned to have Valentine or Christmas cards. *Collab characters have seasonal voices. However, there is no plans to add additional time-limited voices like seasonal voices. *Character quests for collab characters will work a bit differently than typical flower knights' character quests. Other stuff regarding the collab event: *As noted in the live stream, apparently the VAs are the same as those in the anime. *The collab event will be running at the same time as the regularly scheduled event. That's why we have a hot springs event running at the same time. *Each day, a new stage of the collab event will open up. *The collab event period is from 3/4 - 3/18. *Shizu is the event character. Milim is the 6*. Shion and Treyni are gacha 5*s. *You can get Shizu from a collab event stage during its second half. *You can get event currency from the collab event stages and use that to get various stuff. Event Party Currency As the featured event, earn Slime Reincarnation Medals / 転スラメダル and receive various rewards based on the total number of accumulated medals over the duration of the event. Reward Tiers Click on 'Expand' to see the full list of rewards. Event Screen Ev107X-eventscreen1.jpg|Event Screen (1st Half) Ev107X-eventscreen2.jpg|Event Screen (2nd Half) The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. This event is not available in the R18 version of the game. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Chapter 1: A Strange Mission Chapter 2: The Place He Awakened At Is...? Chapter 3: An Unknown Encounter Chapter 4: Pursuing, Pursuing Chapter 5: The Assault, And... ??? ??? ??? ??? Bonus Stages Elementary 1: Lots of Medals!! Intermediate 1: Lots of Medals!! Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can complete them only once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Category:Blog posts